


Hollows

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Consensual Kink, Guro, Happy Ending AU, M/M, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says your name like a dying prayer, and your skin crawls with unreleased sensation.<br/>Kanone-centric drabble, happy!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/gifts).



> One day I'll stop writing dubious creepy Kanone/eyes. On day.

He says your name like a dying prayer, and your skin crawls with unreleased sensation.  
It's always like this, whenever you're with him: breath burning your lungs, heart twisting your chest, bones humming as they try to burst out of your back, break the skin open, leave your muscles to rest like flaps of torn flesh. Burst into the magnetic pull of his hand, bare to the warmth of his breath.  
Your body is a prison, and Eyes's touch makes you feel so alive you sometimes want to die.  
He presses fingertips into the hollows of your ribs, and in your mind they sink in, inside you, cutting through as swiftly as his voice does through your mind.   
You wonder if this is how he feels when you're the one bringing blades to his skin. You wonder if he wants to cry.  
(You know he can't cry anymore, but you cry for him, _for_ him, let the pain and release of joy wash you away and break you apart.  
You want to cry more.)  
He whispers your name like he's lulling you to sleep, and you're too shaken to even scream.


End file.
